1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a switching device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Switching elements are switched into different states to perform a variety of functions depending on the application. One type of switching element is a resistive switching element having non-volatile characteristics. In such elements even when no external power is supplied, a state of the element is not changed until a next switching operation occurs. Resistive switching elements may be made easily by a simple thin-film forming process implementing. In addition, resistive switching elements may be made in a form of 3-dimensional (3D) stack for small size. Based on these characteristics, resistive switching elements are used in various applications such as resistive random access memories (RRAMs).